En el mas duro y brillante invierno
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Capitulo único. Vivir una guerra es dificil. Sobrevivir también lo es. En el primer invierno tras la caída de Voldemort en Hogwarts la mayoría disfruta de un día soleado. Algunos no.


En el mas duro y brillante invierno 

Era uno de esos días de invierno en que se está mucho mejor fuera que dentro de los edificios. El sol brillaba con fuerza en un cielo sin nubes y se reflejaba en la nieve haciendo el día aun mas luminoso y radiante. No se podía hablar de calor, pero si de cierta calidez inusual para la época. El siempre gélido viento escocés también estaba en calma, permitiendo que los rayos de sol fueran templando ese día de tregua que concedía magnánimo el invierno. Si uno se dejaba llevar por esa desacostumbrada sensación térmica casi podía imaginarse que la nieve que lo cubría todo no era mas que montones de suave, cálido y en este caso brillante algodón blanco.

Pero Severus Snape sabía que no era así. Que por muy hermosa y resplandeciente que se viera ese día seguía siendo nieve. Nieve fría y quizás dura como la piedra. Que por mucho que apeteciera hundir las manos entre tanta supuesta esponjosidad blanca lo único que ganaría con ello es sacarlas heladas y entumecidas por el frío. Toda aquella luz no era mas que una mentira, un espejismo para los que perseguían engañarse. Daba igual lo soleado que fuera el día. Seguían estando en invierno.

Se alejó de las aledaños del castillo, apartándose lo mas que pudo del resto de alumnos y profesores. Le ponía enfermo escucharles y verles disfrutar como si el invierno hubiera acabado cuando estaban en plena estación. No es que Severus Snape odiara el sol, o se regocijara de manera especial con el invierno y el frío. Lo que le molestaba al recién estrenado profesor de pociones de Hogwarts era la deliberada ceguera de la gente. La masa estúpida que solo quería ver las cosas buenas olvidando la existencia de lo malo. Embriagadas por un poco de luz negaban las sombras. Sombras que gobernaban el mundo que conocían hasta hacía tan poco. Una oscuridad que aún podía volver.

Por eso a Severus Snape le ardía la sangre cuando los demás pretendían mirar hacia otro lado como si no hubiera sido mas que un mal sueño. Habían sido borregos asustados y temerosos que se acurrucaban en la noche sin atreverse a soltar mas que lastimeros balidos, y ahora de nuevo eran borregos, hipnotizados por la luz del sol todavía sin atreverse a hablar de ello mas que en susurros y movimientos tristes de cabeza. Como si ignorando las atrocidades, el dolor, las muertes..., nunca hubieran ocurrido. Seguramente en pocos años Azkaban se convertiría en otra palabra a evitar, tan impronunciable como el nombre de aquel que lo había causado todo. Y los que en ella consumirían lo poco que les quedaba de vida no serían mas que borrosas pesadillas que se irían desvaneciendo en la memoria.

Pero Severus Snape no quería olvidar. No podía olvidar. No se puede olvidar algo que se revive cada noche con la misma intensidad de cuando ocurrió. Es imposible dejar de recordar las caras, los gritos, el sabor que quedaba en la boca y el desagradable olor que nunca desaparecía de la nariz. Como tampoco se puede escapar de los pensamientos, las recriminaciones de lo que fue, lo que no fue y podía haber sido. No era algo que se pudiera arrinconar como quien se deshace de un trasto que no quiere ver, guardar y tirar la llave. Le parecía indignante como los demás si lo hacían. Seguían con sus patéticas vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Volviendo a la rutina de los días sin variarla un ápice. Era insultar a la sangre derramada por ellos. Haciendo siempre lo mismo, en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma.

Aunque quizás no todo estuviera en su sitio. El instinto que le había mantenido vivo durante los años de pesadilla le avisó de que había algo que no cuadraba con el resto. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió algo que no debería estar allí. Tardó en distinguirla con claridad, en enfocarla. La figura translucida de la Dama Gris se confundía con facilidad en el interior de Hogwarts, pero en el exterior, en un día de tanta luz como aquel, se volvía prácticamente transparente. Solo se la podía distinguir, con dificultad, al estar en movimiento. Era como una sombra de aire pasando delante de árboles y arbustos, atravesando los jardines nevados sin dejar una sola huella en el manto blanco. Una imagen hermosa. Hermosa e intrigante. Nunca en sus años de estudiante, ni en los escasos meses que llevaba de docente la había visto en algún lugar que no fuera, los pasillos, biblioteca o jardines cercanos al colegio. Era la primera vez que el joven profesor de pociones la veía tan alejada del castillo. Y la distancia aumentaba, el fantasma de Ravenclaw iba resuelta en dirección a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts. O a la salida.

Los primeros pasos los dio sin darse cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo. En los siguientes estaba decidido a averiguar a donde iba y por qué. Los que sobreviven a una guerra no están exentos ni de la curiosidad ni de ciertos rastros de paranoia. Así que sus pies se fueron hundiendo en la nieve siguiendo el inexistente rastro de la Dama hacia los exteriores del colegio. Primero una y luego el otro fueron dejando atrás castillo y lago, bajaron por el camino empinado llegando finalmente a la verja de hierro que estaba flanqueada por las estatuas de los cerdos alados. Lugar donde Severus Snape tuvo que detener momentáneamente su persecución al tener que abrir unas puertas que su predecesora simplemente atravesó.

Varias decenas de metros mas abajo volvió a alcanzarla. Se estaban acercando al camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade cuando vio, o entrevió, como la Dama Gris se paraba junto a un tejo centenario bastante alto, con la amplia copa cubierta de nieve, que se levantaba junto a una curva de la senda. Ese lugar parecía el destino de misterioso espíritu. No había nada mas. Tan solo el paraje nevado y a lo lejos los comienzos del bosquecillo de la entrada del pueblo de magos.

Resuelto a no irse sin descubrir el motivo de aquel paseo, sin importarle si molestaba o no al fantasma, Severus Snape bajó por el camino hasta la altura del gran árbol. La Dama Gris se giró hacia él y le saludó con una voz suave que el profesor de pociones no recordaba si había oído alguna vez.

-Profesor. Buenos días

-Bueno días. ¿Paseando- le preguntó directamente –Estamos muy lejos del castillo

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza los ojos claros, grises como toda su figura, de la Dama observaron durante unos segundos a Severus antes de responder.

-No. No paseaba. Tenía un compromiso

-¿Compromiso? ¿Compromiso con quién- preguntó entre perplejo y molesto

-En este caso no es con quien, profesor, es con que. Vengo aquí cada año, a visitarlo- le respondió el fantasma haciendo el gesto de posar, en su caso rozar, una mano en el tronco del tejo

-No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de especial este árbol?

-El árbol y el día profesor- su voz seguía siendo suave y paciente –Imagino que habrá leído algún ejemplar de "La Historia de Hogwarts" en su época de estudiante

-Si por supuesto. Es parte de la bibliografía básica del profesor Binns. Pero no recuerdo que en ningún capitulo del libro se hable de este...

-Los libros no lo cuentan todo, profesor. No tienen suficientes páginas para ello. Además "La Historia de Hogwarts" es sobre todo un libro educativo. Se escribió para explicar a los niños que tenían que venir a estudiar que era lo que se iban a encontrar, y para tranquilizar a los padres que tenían que mandar a sus hijos al otro extremo del país. Hay ciertos eventos que no se pueden contar en un libro de ese tipo.

-Sucesos... ¿oscuros?

-Si, se podría decir así, pero no hubo artes oscuras implicadas en él si es por lo que lo pregunta. En realidad hubo muy poca magia en todo aquello. Apenas al principio. ¿Sabe por qué las visitas de los estudiantes a Hogsmeade está restringida a solo tres al año profesor?

-Es cuestión de disciplina. El alumno debe saber que ha de portarse correctamente para no perder sus privilegios, entre ellos las visitas a Hogsmeade. Si fueran frecuentes perderían su valor- respondió con seguridad

-Quizás, pero no siempre fue así. Durante varios siglos después de su fundación los alumnos de los cursos superiores de Hogwarts eran libres de visitarla cada fin de semana.

-No lo sabía- admitió Severus Snape -¿Por qué se redujeron?

-La decisión de permitir tres visitas durante el curso es bastante reciente, de este mismo siglo. Antes de eso estaba estrictamente prohibido. Porque algo ocurrió. Un muchacho, uno de los alumnos mayores, decidió que las visitas a Hogsmeade no era suficiente. Consiguió un caballo y se dirigió a galope hacia el sur

-¿Se escapó del colegio? Imagino que algo así pondría furiosa a su familia

-Escapar no era lo que pretendía. Era un muchacho inquieto, prácticamente un adulto en aquella época, él buscaba aventura.

-¿Y la encontró?

-Mas de la que hubiese querido. Se vio envuelto en una escaramuza, en una pendencia de taberna en un poblado muggle

-Vergonzoso

-Trágico. Acorralado por varios recurrió a su varita mágica. Dos jóvenes murieron. Esto le permitió huir, pero cuando pudieron reaccionar los aldeanos se enfurecieron. Como una turba enfurecida marcharon tras el rastro del caballo del joven brujo.

-Menudo imbecil. Espero que fuera castigado duramente cuando se puso a salvo en el colegio.

-En el colegio no estaba especialmente a salvo

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-El Hogwarts de entonces no tenía la fuerte protección que tiene ahora. Ni siquiera había encantamientos duraderos para ahuyentar muggles. El rastro del muchacho conduciría a la gente del pueblo hasta el castillo

-No me puedo creer que Hogwarts fuera atacada

-No lo fue. Al venir a caballo saco suficiente ventaja desde el poblado al colegio. Quizás si fuera como tu dices un imbecil, temerario e irreflexivo, pero no un infame. Confesó su culpa a los profesores y avisó de lo que podía ocurrir. En aquellos años la convivencia con los muggles empezaba a ser muy complicada, casi imposible. Los primeros juicios contra brujos estaban teniendo lugar. No era difícil imaginar que era lo que los aldeanos tenían en mente.

-Si. Pudo haber sido una catástrofe. Pero imagino que al ser avisado lograron evitar el ataque. Hogwarts sigue en pie

-Fueron avisados con tiempo, pero no con suficiente tiempo. Los conjuros entonces eran muchos mas arcaicos, complicados y sobre todo lentos. Para poder ocultar la escuela necesitaban mas tiempo del que disponían

-¿Entonces?

-Uno de los profesores se ofreció a conseguirles ese tiempo. La situación era bastante desesperada y no podían discutirlo sin ponerse aun mas en peligro, así que se lo permitieron. Tan solo pudieron desearle suerte antes de ponerse a trabajar contra reloj. Era la única opción que les quedaba si no querían un baño de sangre que atrajera la atención de las milicias de la nobleza muggle local. El profesor abandonó el castillo y se encontró en este lugar con la turba.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que lograra detenerlos

-No era algo fácil. Si es difícil calmar a alguien enfurecido a una muchedumbre furiosa puede resultar una tarea imposible. Su aspecto y sus ropajes ayudaron al principio, los aldeanos le tomaron por alguien de la nobleza. Se puede decir que así era. Pero la sangre es la sangre, y ni la apariencia ni los buenos modales pueden hacer olvidar a unos padres la venganza. Probó sin éxito un argumento tras otro, prometió compensaciones, incluso prometió justicia. Todo en balde, no solo era justicia por la muerte lo que querían. La desconfianza a la magia se había convertido en miedo, y el miedo en odio. Querían acabar con la vida del brujo, y con la de todos los que fueran como él.

Severus Snape movió disgustado la cabeza, con un inicio de cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Nada cambiaba con los siglos. Sea de un lado o de otro el odio termina estando siempre detrás de todo.

-Viendo que sus intentos de conciliar fracasaban sin remedio el profesor terminó acudiendo a la mentira. Aseguro de que se equivocaban si buscaban brujos, que allí no los encontraría. Tan solo hombres, mujeres y niños asustados sin ninguna relación con la magia

-¿Funcionó? ¿Hogwarts se salvó con una mentira?

-Depende de cómo lo veas. Aquella afirmación confundió e hizo vacilar a gran parte de la turba, pero no a toda. Alguien dijo entonces que si aquello era cierto entonces no podría evitar con magia que le colgaran de una rama de este árbol. El profesor no tuvo otro remedio que darle la razón si no quería descubrir su mentira, y con ella la verdad sobre la escuela. Estaba atrapada por sus propias palabras

-No serían capaces...

-Lo fueron- respondió triste la Dama Gris mirando entonces hacia una de las ramas del tejo centenario. Interrumpió los reniegos de Severus Snape para continuar –Cuando todo acabó y vieron como ella realmente había perdido la vida sin realizar ningún conjuro sintieron como la ira que le hacía hervir la sangre terminó convertida en hielo. Horrorizados no terminaban de creerse lo habían hecho. El castillo no solo pudo ser protegido, sino que ni siquiera fue atacado esa noche. La multitud, ahora en silencio, volvieron a sus casas. Con el tiempo muchas de las familias fueron abandonando el pueblo. No soportaban el tener que mirar a sus vecinos ni que los miraran a ellos. Ahora nadie vive allí

-Tenías razón. Algo así no puede aparecer en "La historia de Hogwarts". ¿Fue muy duro morir?

-¿Qué-pregunt;ó saliendo de sus pensamientos la Dama Gris confundida

-Si te resultó muy duro. El profesor, ella, eras tú, ¿verdad? Es por eso porque vienes aquí

Como primera respuesta del fantasma obtuvo una sonrisa triste.

-Veo que no es muy difícil de deducir, aunque intenté contarlo con cuidado. De nuevo las palabras me han traicionado. Por eso ahora aprecio tanto el silencio.

Y silenció se levantó entonces entre ambos profesores. La del pasado se perdió en sus pensamientos, quizás rememorando lo que acaba de contar, quizás tan solo intentando notar algo de toda aquella luz solar pasando a través suyo. El del presente intentando asimilar aquella historia. Hasta que ambos no se pusieron en camino para regresar hacia el colegio no se atrevió a volver a hablar para preguntarle algo que le roía por dentro.

-¿Cómo es que se te ve tan tranquila? Después de lo que te hicieron no sé como puedes hablar de ello con tanta calma

-Fue mi decisión y era necesario

-¡Aunque fuera tu decisión- gritó exasperado el profesor de pociones pero el fantasma le hizo callar con un gesto y le señaló el castillo

-Míralo, y míralo bien. No solo el edificio, sino todo lo que representa y todo lo que contiene. Se salvó y eso es lo que importa. Aquellos niños pudieron continuar con sus estudios, con sus vidas, y desde entonces muchas mas generaciones lo hicieron. Por eso no me lamento. Además sigo aquí después de todo, y aquí seguiré por si Hogwarts me necesita.

Y con una educada reverencia la Dama Gris se despidió de Severus Snape al llegar a la entrada del castillo, en el que entró en dirección al Gran Comedor. Tras de sí dejaba a un profesor de pociones muy confundido y con mucho en que pensar, que ya no estaba tan seguro de si realmente resultaba tan terrible que los demás quisieran disfrutar de un poco de sol.

Aunque seguía sin gustarle.


End file.
